Oliver
CGI=250px |-|Modell=250px |-|RWS=250px Oliver, die Great Western-Lokomotive *'Nummer': 11, vorher 1436 *'Baureihe': GWR 14xx 0-4-2T *'Designer': Charles B. Collett *'Bauer': GWR Swindon Works *'Achsfolge': 0-4-2T *'Höchstgeschwindigkeit': 80 mph / 128 kmh *'Baujahr': August 1934 *'Neubau': 1959 *'Sodor erreicht': 1967 Oliver ist ein Great Western 14xx Auto Tank, der auf Ducks Nebenstrecke arbeitet. Er hat zwei Great Western-Reisezugwagen namens Isabel und Dulcie und einen Great Western-Bremswagen namens Toad, welchen er mit Douglas teilt. Oliver, Isabel und Toad bekamen bei der Flucht vorm Schrottplatz Hilfe von Douglas, der es ihnen ermöglichte, auf Sir Topham Hatts Eisenbahn zu arbeiten. Oliver bekam Dulcie und lebte weiterhin glücklich auf Sodor. Biografie in The Railway Series Oliver wurde bei Swindon Works auf der Great Western Railway gebaut und für hin- und her-Fahrten auf Nebenstrecken designt. Er wurde zunächst in der 48xx-Reihe nummeriert, aber wie die ganze Serie wurde er 1946 in 14xx umgenannt, Nummer 1436. Er zog Passagierzüge auf einer Nebenstrecke auf dem westlichen Land. Oliver kam 1967 auf Sodor an. Mit den plötzlichen Stilllegungen der Nebenstrecken in West-England war Olivers Manschafft schockiert über die Tatsache, dass ihre Lokomotive nun vielleicht verschrottet werden würde oder zumindest auf dem Barry Scrapyard verrosten würde. Beide waren Junggesellen ohne lokale Kontakte, also versuchten sie, ihre Lokomotive selber zu schützen, zusammen mit seinem Riesezugwagen und Bremswagen. Durch die Hilfe eines freundlichen Stellwerksmeisters konnten sie eine strategisch-durchdachte Fluchtroute erstellen. Sie konnten nur nachts weiterfahren und dann auch am besten auf Güterzug-Strecken, und am Tag mussten sie sich verstecken. Es wurde ganz schön oft sehr knapp und die Fahrt dauerte länger,a ls ursprünglich eingeplant. Als es schließlich auffiel, dass die Ausreißer fehlten, versteckten sie sich in einem alten Steinbruch und ließen den Abschnitt durch Müll blockieren, um nicht von den Dieselloks von draußen entdeckt zu werden. Irgendwann war es ihnen sicher genug, weiterzufahren, aber kruz bevor sie auf der Insel Sodor abgekommen waren, ging Oliver auf dem Rangierbahnhof von Barrow die Kohle aus. Zum Glück war Douglas gerade da und brachte Oliver und eine Anhänger nach Sodor in die Werkstatt. Der dicke Kontrolleur fand das bald heraus und ließ die drei reparieren und in Great Western-Farben lackieren. Toad entschloss sich, Douglas' Bremswagen zu werden, um ihm zu danken und der dicke Kontrolleur rettete einen weiteren Auto-Waggon namens Dulcie, den er dann Oliver übergab. Oliver sollte auf der Tidmouth-Arlesburgh-Nebenstrecke arbeiten, aber er wurde etwas überheblich, als die großen Lokomotiven so beeindruckt von seiner Geschichte waren. Oliver war so selbstsicher, dass er nicht mehr richtig aufpasste und sich von einigen Schotter-Güterwagen in einen Drehscheibengraben schieben ließ. Oliver wurde daraufhin zur Lachnummer für die Güterwagen, aber seitdem er ihren Anführer, S.C. Ruffey, auseinandergezogen hat, gehört Oliver zu den Lokomotiven, die von Güterwagen respektiert wird. Keiner will schließlich ebenfalls auseinandergezogen werden. Biografie in der TV-Serie Oliver und Toad waren auf der Flucht vor dem Schrottplatz und als Douglas sie entdeckt hatte, brachte er sie zur Nord-West-Eisenbahn. Die anderen Lokomotiven waren von seinen Abenteuern schwer beeindruckt und Oliver platzte fast vor Stolz. Er war voll mit so viel Selbstvertrauen, dass er Duck und Donalds Ratschläge über die Güterwagen ignorierte und von ihnen in den Graben der Drehscheibe geschoben wurde. Nachdem er von der Werkstatt zurück war, holte er sich seinen Respekt von den Güterwagen wieder zurück, als er ihnen Anführer, S.C. Ruffey, auseinanderzog. Seither kümmerte sich Oliver einmal um Thomas' Nebenstrecke, als dieser mit den anderen Lokomotiven in England war und arbeitete regelmäßig auf dem Rangierbahnhof von Callan. Dort war er von den Güterwagen noch immer gefürchtet und sie wollten lieber von Percy geschoben werden. Oliver vermisste die langen Fahrten und wollte mehr, als nur Güterwagen auf die Drehscheibe zu schieben, aber er blieb mit seinem Problem verschämt und wurde unglücklich. Er schob die Güterwagen immer unsanfter auf die Drehscheibe, bis er sie schließlich in den Graben rammte und beschädigte. Der dicke Kontrolleur befahl ihm, in dieser Nacht den Postzug zu ziehen, um seine Rauchkammer mal etwas zu beruhigen, aber Oliver verfuhr sich in der Dunkelheit und stieß auf ein verlassenes Gebäude, welches später in ein Besuchergebäude umgewandelt werden sollte. Als er von Harold gefunden wurde, kam Oliver zu dem Entschluss, dass gefunden werden viel schöner sei, als verloren zu sein. Sein Bremswagen Toad entwickelte bald ein ähnliches Problem, indem er es satt hatte, immer nur rückwärts zu fahren. Oliver versuchte ihn aufzumuntern, indem er ihn daran erinnerte, wie nützlich er sei. Als sich die Güterwagen dann auf Gordons Berg von Oliver lösten und Toad mit sich rissen, raste Oliver ihnen entschlossen hinterher durch Wellsworth und Crosby bis hin zur alten Steinbrücke. Oliver konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, Toad ein wenig aufzuziehen, aber natürlich erst, als sicher war, dass niemand verletzt wurde oder sonstigen Schaden genommen hatte. Oliver blieb einmal auf einer Kreuzung liegen und wurde gerade noch von Emily gerettet, bevor Thomas gegen ihn gefahren wäre. Er beschwerte sich auch über den Schnee, fuhr aber später in den riesigen Schneemann der Kinder im Dorf und war für mindestens eine Nacht eine Schneelok. Oliver konnte nicht mehr damit aufhören, ständig davon zu erzählen, wie er dem Schrottplatz entkommen war und ging Toad damit sehr auf die Nerven. Nachdem er seinen Bremswagen alleine ließ, erlebte dieser ein Abenteuer mit James und so war es nun dieses Mal Toad, der eine Geschichte zu erzählen hatte. Während einer Flut fuhr Oliver gegen Rocky und James, die gerade Duck bergen wollten, der im Wasser stand. Er wäre auch beinahe gegen Duck gefahren, als dieser ein rotes Signal überfahren hatte. Später bliebt er auf dem Weg zum Hafen liegen und seine Güterwagen waren bei ihm. Als Gator auftauchte, erschrak sich Oliver, da Gator keine eingeschaltete Lampe und eine sehr merkwürdige Form hatte. Es ging Oliver auf die Nerven, dass Toad auf der Küstenstrecke immer singen musste und erzählte Duck, Toad wäre immer so drauf, wenn es ihm gut ginge. Später sah Toad eine Wal auf dem Strand, aber Oliver glaubte ihn nicht, bis er ihn selber gesehen hatte. Sie halfen bei der Rettung des Wales. Während des Baus der Harwick-Nebenstrecke half Oliver mit der Konstrukton. Marion lernte ihn an der Abzweigung von Arlesburgh kennen, aber als sie später auf den Bagger mit dem gleichen Namen traf, ging sie davon aus, dass es sich um dieselbe Persönlichkeit handeln müsse und dachte, die Miniaturloks hätten Oliver in einen Bagger verwandelt. Erst bei der Eröffnung der Strecke wurde Marion klar, dass es tatsächlich zwei Oliver waren. Als ein Sturm die Insel unsicher machte, sollten Oliver und Duck die letzten Fahrgäste sicher nach Hause bringen. In Arlesburgh trafen die beiden auf Skiff und warnen ihn, was das kleine Schienenboot enttäuschte. Nachdem Oliver mit seinen Fahrten fertig war, holte er Toad ab und fuhr nach Hause, aber weder er noch Duck, der noch einmal in die entgegengesetzte Richtung nach Tidmouth fuhr, wussten, dass ein Blitz einen Baum auf die Schienen geworfen hatte. Zum Glück konnte Skiff, den der Sturm weggeblasen hat, im letzten Moment sein Segel heben und die beiden warnen. Oliver bezeichnete ihn als das mutigste Schienenboot, dass er je kannte. Später fand er Judy und Jerome, den Unfallzug, im Hafen von Arlesburgh. Er brachte sie auf ihren Wunsch auf Ducks Nebenstrecke und informierte Ryan später darüber, dass Duck sie schon wieder bewegt hatte. Persönlichkeit Oliver entkam den gefürchteten Schrottplätzen des Festlandes, vor allem dank Douglas, aber auch als Resultat von sympathischen Signalmännern. Trotz seines früheren Heldentums und waghalsiger Fähigkeiten ist Oliver eine Lokomotive, die bereit ist, jeden Tag ist eine Lernkurve einzugehen. Als er noch neu auf Sodor war, ließ er sich auf die Reaktionen der anderen Lokomotive auf seinen Mut, seine Köpfchen und seine Grips von seinen erstaunlichen Berichten von waghalsigen Fluchten und Abenteuern ein, wodurch er beinahe vor Stolz platzte. Als jedoch widerspenstige Güterwagen ihn in den Graben der Drehscheibe schoben, wurde aus ihm eine viel gedemüthigtere, sesshafterere Lok, die sich erstmal fern von Güerwagen hielt. Aber später, mit etwas Hilfe von seinem Bremswagen Toad, gewann er viel Respekt und Autorität unter den Güterwagen, als er seine Stärke mit dem Zerstören des Anführers S.C. Ruffey zeigte, was er jdeoch eher weniger beabsichtigte. Oliver hat noch Gumption, ist aber jetzt eine gehorsame und vernünftige Lokomotive. Er fühlt seine Verantwortung auf der Eisenbahn tief, ist stets dankbar dafür, dass seine Flucht vor dem Schrottplatz von Douglas unterstützt wurde und ist eine vertrauenswürdige, hartnäckige und züchtige Damfpflok. Allerdings murrt er gerne ganz leicht oder gibt an, aber trotz dieser Rückfälle ist Oliver immer noch eine der nützlichsten und besterzogenen Lokomotven auf Sodor. Basis Oliver ist ein GWR 14xx 0-4-2T Autotank. Diese wurden mit einer Fernsteuereung ausgestattet, die es dem Lokomotivführer möglich machte, den Zug vom Autowaggon aus zu steuern. Genau gesagt basiert Oliver auf Nummer 1436, die im August 1934 gebaut wurde und bis zu ihrer Stillegung 1958 arbeitete. Im Jahr darauf wurde sie verschrottet. Datei:Oliver'sbasis.png Datei:GWR1346.png|Der „echte" Oliver, Nummer 1436 Bemalung In der Railway Series hatte Oliver Great Western Railways bräunlichem Grün mit gelben Streifen und schwarzen Rädern gestrichen und hatte Messing Nummernschilder auf den Seiten seines Führerstandes sowie eine Messing Sicherheitsventil-Haube. Bevor er nach Sodor kam, war er im bräunlichem Grün der British Railways gestrichen und hatte das Wappen der BR auf den Seiten seines Tankes sowie zwei Erbauer-Wappen auf den Seiten seines Führerstandes. In de TV-Serie war Olivers Farbe, bevor er gerettet wurde, beinahe völlig verfallen, sodass er rostrot war. Nach seiner Rettung wurde er in das Grün der Nor-West-Eisenbahn bemalt und trug das 1934er Wappen der GWR auf den Seiten seines Takes und die Nummer „11" in Gelb auf den Seites seines Führerstandes. Zwischen den sechsten und zwölften Staffeln war seine Bemalung durchaus heller, aber seit seiner Rückkehr in die animierte Serie hat er seine alte Bemalung zurück. Auftritte Synchronsprecher * Joe Mills (Englisch; ab Staffel 18) * Hikaru Midorikawa (Japan; Staffel 3 - Staffel 7) * Yuta Odagaki (Japan; ab Staffel 18) * Doriel Zohar (Israel; Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * Piotr Bajtlik (Polen; ab Staffel 18) * Doriel Zohar (Israel) * Mario Filio (Laeinamerika; Nur in Staffel 18) * Kaihiamal Martínez (Laeinamerika; ab Staffel 19) * Renato Hermeto (Brasilien; ab Staffel 18) * Ion Abrudan (Romänien) * Denis Bespalyy (Russland; nur Staffel 18) * Anton Savenkov (Russland: ab Staffel 19) Trivia * Oliver wurde nach Oliver Wicks benannt, welcher ein Nachbar des Reverend W. Awdry war. * Laut aktuellen Information war er die Nummer 1436 auf der Great Western Railway. * In der Jahrbuch Geschichte Oliver Gets the Bird aus dem Jahre 1985 hatte Oliver fälschlicherweise eine 0-4-4 Konfiguration, in der ersten Illustration sogar eine 0-6-2. In dem Buch Wilbert the Forest Engine war Oliver eine 0-6-0. * Eines von Olivers Modellen war bei Nitrogen Studios, steht jetzt aber in Japan. * Oliver hat viele veränderungen in der TV-Serie durchgemacht. Diese währen: ** Staffel 4: *** Seine Pfeife ist eine tiefe Version von Ducks. ** Staffel 6: *** Sein Kupplunshaken ist auf einem Sockel befestigt. ** Staffel 12: *** Dickere Augenbrauen ** Staffel 18: *** Schwarze Kuppelstangen und Lampeneisen. *** Mehr Handgeländer. *** Das mittlere Lampeneisen und das auf der Rauchkammer fehlen. *** Dampfkessel und Fenster sind etwas kleiner. *** Seine Pfeife ist etwas höher. *** Das 'GWR'-Logo, seine Nummer und Hinterräder sind größer. *** Die Anstriebsräder sind etwas weiter auseinander. *** Seine Pufferbohle ist bedeutend kleiner. *** Sein Umlauf ist dicker und schwarz wie in den Büchern. *** Der Rahmen um seine Kupplung ist schwarz. *** Sein Rauchkammerständer ist etwas schmaler. *** Er ist etwas verhältnismäßig höher, aber viel kürzer. *** Sein Dom ist höher und schmaler. *** Er hat Details auf Rauchkammer und Pufferbohle. *** Er hat Lampe und Rückleuchte. ** Staffel 19: *** Seine Kuppelstangen sind wieder grau. *** Die Details auf der Pufferplatte sind rot. *** Der Rahmen um seine Kupplung ist wieder rot. Waren * ERTL (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Holzeisenbahn (Zwei Versionen; 2014 neu-eingeführt) * Take Along (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt; normal und metallic) * Take-n-Play (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Motor Road and Rail (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * TrackMaster (Nur im Vereinigtem Königreich; Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * My First Thomas (Normal und sprechend; beide werden nicht mehr hergestellt) * Hornby (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Bachmann * My Thomas Story Library (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Trading Cards (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Brio (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Mini Die Cast Collection (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Thomas Town (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * De Agostini (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Tomica (Abgebrochen) * Capsule Plarail * Pocket Fantasy (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Nakayoshi (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Boss (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Engine Adventures * Adventures Galerie Datei:EscapeRS3.png DavidMittonwithDuckandOliver.JPG OliverGetstheBird4.png OliverOwnsUp18.jpg Oliver'sbasis.png OliverOwnsUp43.png OlivertheWesternEngineCover.png Oliver'sFind.PNG OliverOwnsUp46.png Waren-Galerie Datei:ERTLOliver.jpg|ERTL Datei:TakeAlongPrototypeOliver.jpg|Take-Along Prototyp Datei:Take-AlongOliver.jpg|Take-Along Datei:MetallicTake-AlongOliver.jpg|Metallic Take-Along Datei:Take-n-PlayOliver.jpg|Take-n-Play Datei:WoodenOliver1990.GIF|Original 1994 Holzeisenbahn Datei:WoodenOliver.jpg|2006 Holzeisenbahn Datei:WoodenRailwayOliver2014.jpg|2014 Holzeisenbahn Datei:WoodenRailwayOliver'sFossilFreight.jpg|Holzeisenbahn mit Fossilien Datei:WoodenRailwayOliverandOliver.png|Holzeisenbahn mit Oliver (Bagger) Datei:TOMYOliver.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Datei:TOMYOliverOriginal.jpg|TOMY (Original) Datei:TrackmasterOliver.jpg|TrackMaster Datei:HornbyOliver.png|Hornby Datei:BachmannOliver.jpg|Bachmann Datei:BrioOliver.JPG|BRIO Datei:MyFirstThomasOliver2.jpg|My First Thomas normal model Datei:MyFirstThomasOliver.jpg|My First Thomas Talking Datei:BandaiTECOliver.png|Bandai TEC Datei:Wind-upOliver.jpg|Wind-up Datei:Wind-upSnowEngineOliver.jpg|Wind up Schneelok Oliver Datei:Wind-upMetallicOliver.jpg|Metallic Wind-up Datei:OliverPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy Datei:DiAgostiniOliver.PNG|De Agostini Datei:NakayoshiOliver.jpg|Nakayoshi Datei:MyThomasStoryLibraryOliver.png|Geschichtenbuch Datei:Oliver2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Geschichtenbuch Datei:OliverTradingCard.png|Sammelkarte en:Oliver es:Oliver he:אוליבר ja:オリバー pl:Olek ru:Оливер zh:奥利佛 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Dampfloks Kategorie:Rangierlokomotiven Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn Kategorie:0-4-2 Kategorie:Ducks Nebenstrecke